Bow owners use their bows for hunting, target shooting or both. A typical compound bow is comprised of a pair of limbs, a cam at each end of each limb and a bow string connected to the cams. It is desirable to avoid laying a bow on the ground. The ground may be muddy, wet or covered with snow. If the bow is laying on the ground it can easily be contaminated by mud, water or snow. It also takes much more time to retrieve a bow laying on the ground and to shoot an arrow at a hunted animal as compared to shooting an arrow at a hunted animal while the bow is already being grasped by the hunter.
The solution of having the archer continuously holding the bow is also not desirable. After a short period of time continuously holding the bow becomes tiring and boring. Similarly, the solution of temporarily storing the bow within a storage case is not desirable. Loading and unloading the bow into the storage case is needlessly time-consuming. The case can become muddied, wet, or contaminated by snow or other debris. When the bow is stored within a storage case there will usually be insufficient time for a hunter to retrieve the bow after a hunted animal is spotted.
Archers often hunt from within trees. It is impractical to store a bow in a storage case while the archer is in a tree. Likewise, it is impractical for an archer positioned within a tree to store the bow on any part of the tree structure. Trees do not normally provide surfaces for securely retaining bows. Even if such a surface could be found within a tree, the delay caused by the procedure required to retrieve the bow and shoot an arrow while hunting would often be unacceptable.
There is a need for an improved bow holder having the following characteristics. It could be mounted on the ground or upon a tree limb. It would hold and keep a bow elevated above the ground or a tree limb upon which it is mounted. Its height would be adjustable so that an archer could use the bow holder while sitting, standing or squatting. It would be easy to store. It would be lightweight and take up minimal space. It could be quickly assembled. Optionally, it would provide a quiver for holding arrows.